Niflheim
Niflheim is one of the founding members of the Imperial Trust, and despite trying to avoid to much attention is one of the most powerful worlds in the Imperial Trust. Niflheim is a world populated entirely by minor Blanks (somehow), and is one of the most technologically advanced world in the Imperial Trust. The world of Niflheim is a iceball just outside of the habitable zone. Environment Niflheim is an Ice World with an average temperature of -50 degrees. The only reason that it was colonised was that deep promethium reserves lie under the ice, promethium that the Niflheimers have been slowly extracting. Unlike most worlds of the Imperial Trust rather then concentrating its population into massive Hives the people of Niflheim are scattered over several thousand major cities. This cities are dug into the bedrock for better thermal insulation, and are posses some of the most advanced manufacturing capacity in the Imperial Trust. People Niflheim is populated entirely by albinos who are minor Blanks, and are to strange for even that to be enough to explain them. As well as the subconscious revulsion that all people feel towards them for their Blank nature there is also more. Its hard to put it into words but all Niflhimers seem to be a bit to similar, not physically but mentally, and there is a tendency for them to refer to ancient events as if they were there. Even when they are far to young. When combined with being culturally even further from the Imperial Trust norm then Avernus and Muspelheim and having a collectivist economy rather then a capitalistic economy you get a very strange people. The people of Niflheim somehow have the best education system in the Imperial Trust, despite not using Juve-Nat like Muspelheim does. Given that Niflheim's youths are traditionally kept away from outsiders exactly how this educational system works is unknown. Military The military of Niflheim is incredibly well trained, well equipped and posses a slight resistance to Warp effects due to their very nature. The majority of Niflheim's forces are built around supported infantry regiments but the elites are equipped with power armour. While not as well known as the Fire Giants or the Helltroopers, or even the Svartalfar Guard the Niflheim Elites are some of the best troops in the Imperial Trust, and can be deployed in significant numbers. Rather then having a conventional fleet Niflheim runs the Imperial Trust's scouting fleet. These scouts are mostly Prowler Class Scout Ships, small ships with token weaponry and slow engines but possessing some of the best stealth system, passive sensors and communications systems that the Imperial Trust can manufacture. Generally Prowlers have a small crew of of little over a thousand selected entirely from Upsilon level or above Blanks. This small crew allows for supplies to be extended further, with many Prowlers spending decades at a time watching a single system while their data is picked up by another Prowler using a rely satellite well out of the system. The Blank nature of the crew has several benefits, the first being that it makes the ship harder to detect using most forms of divination, while the second being that it makes the crew far less appetising to Warp predators, allowing the ship to function with Gellar fields far weaker, and less noticeable, then other ships of its size. The Blank Orders There are three Warrior Orders on Niflheim which consist entirely of comparatively powerful Blanks. The members of these Orders are identified at a young age and trained intensively for their roles and given access to some of the best augmentations and equipment available to the Imperial Trust. The Blank Orders of Niflheim are a highly secretive group that is mostly unknown to even the majority of the High Council, and works closely with the Inquisition to counter Chaotic threats. The main exception to their secrecy is the Psyker Hunters of Avernus, who they work with to help put down Rogue Psykers as part of their training. Voids The Voids are the first of the three military orders of Blanks of Niflheim. This orders consists of Upsilon level Blanks and is trained to take out enemy psykers using stealth and range to kill their foes before they can react. This training overlaps greatly with that of the Psyker Hunters of Avernus, and there is much cross training between the two groups. They are aided in this by their nature, as Blanks of their level are the hardest to detect for psykers, both lacking any Warp presence and not creating an Null Zone like stronger Blanks. The Voids are by far the largest of the Blank Orders, numbering in the hundreds of thousands. Nulls The Nulls are the second of the three military orders of Blanks of Niflheim. This orders consists of Phi level Blanks and works in groups to kill enemy psykers at close range. Phi level Blanks are the first level to have a suppressing effect on the local Warp, an effect that is strengthened when there are multiple Blanks in close proximity. When combined with their already formidable Warp resistance and power armour this allows a team of Nulls to ignore all but the most powerful of Warp effects, and cripples most nearby psykers. The Nulls are far less numerous then the Voids, with their numbers hanging around ten thousand. Draugr The Draugr are the third of the three military orders of Blanks of Niflheim, and are by far the most deadly. This order consists of Chi level and above Blanks and is trained to be some of the best assassins in the Imperial Trust. Every Draugr has extensive cutting edge cybernetic augmentations and over a century of intensive training before they are deployed with the best non-Warp wargear that the Imperial Trust can produce, no matter the expense. The result is a highly skilled assassin who is almost immune to Warp based effects, and can shut down nearby psykers. Due to the rarity of Blanks of their level there are mere dozens of Draugr at a time. Category:Worlds Category:Imperial Trust Worlds